Gray, Take Another Little Piece of Juvia's Heart
by multifandommaneuvergear
Summary: Juvia tells herself that she'd has enough, Gray comes in and take her hand, and they play in the rain.. Juvia enjoys the rain for the first time with the sunlight of her heart. Gruvia Slight Fluff.  includes Natsu, Lucy, Erza and Happy


_A/N: Sorry if there are any mistakes. I've just watched episode 34 of the Anime (English Dub) on Animax. Forgive me if some occurrences in the fic contradict future events in the Anime/Manga. Also, if I use different terminologies or names, forgive me too. For ex.: in the Japanese Dub, Juvia calls Gray _Gray-sama_, while in the English Dub she calls him _Master Gray_. I'm used to the English Dub so I might just use that. I just thought that the world needs more Gruvia. I _adore_ that couple! __ .. I mean.. pairing.. for now._

_Oh, and the lyrics are important to the story._

**PIECE OF MY HEART**

**Performed by Janis Joplin**

**(lyrics..)**

_**Didn't I make you feel like you were the only man, well yeah,**__**  
><strong>__**An' didn't I give you nearly everything that a woman possibly can ?**__**  
><strong>__**Honey, you know I did!**__**  
><strong>__**And each time I tell myself that I, well I think I've had enough,**__**  
><strong>__**But I'm gonna show you, baby, that a woman can be tough.**_

_**Y**__**ou're out on the streets looking good, and baby,**__**  
><strong>__**Deep down in your heart I guess you know that it ain't right,**__**  
><strong>__**Never never never never never never never hear me when I cry at night.**__**  
><strong>__**Baby, I cry all the time!**__**  
><strong>__**And each time I tell myself that I, well I can't stand the pain,**__**  
><strong>__**But when you hold me in your arms, I'll sing it once again.**_

_**I want you to come on, come on, come on, come on and take it,**__**  
><strong>__**Take another little piece of my heart now, baby, (break a..)**__**  
><strong>__**Break another little bit of my heart now, darling, yeah. (have a..)**__**  
><strong>__**Hey! Have another little piece of my heart now, baby, yeah.**__**  
><strong>__**You know you got it if it makes you feel good,**__**  
><strong>__**Oh yes indeed.**_

..~..~..~..~..~..

Juvia was honored to join what was dubbed "the strongest team in all of fairy Tail" on dangerous mission. But she couldn't shake off the queasy feeling forming in the pit of her stomach, solely caused by the uneasiness. First of all, she was along side Lucy a self-proven righteous and brave Celestial Spirit Mage and daughter of a wealthy man. Then there was Natsu, the Fire Dragon Slayer, brave, definitely strong and has a heart that burns on the fuel of determination. Also, Titania Erza, the hardest one to describe, but can pretty much is summed up with the Warrior Beauty. But last but definitely not the least, Gray, the only wizard in the world (in Juvia's eyes) that can be extremely _hot_ amidst being extremely _cool_. The personification of the word _sexy*_. The sweet and vivid sunshine in her once rain-water flooded life. The only one that can freeze completely stiff and melt her into a puddle at the same time just by looking her in the eye.

Being with all of them made her happy, but just breathing the same air as Gray made her even more ecstatic.

You see, Juvia tried many times to melt the solid wall of ice between them, but she always ends up cursing silently at the obliviousness of the male population and sighing in deep exasperation. Didn't she make him feel like he was the only man? Didn't she give him everything that she possibly could? She wore a troubled expression as she recalled the recent events in her memories..

"It's going to rain," Erza announced, holding her palms up in the air to feel the minute rain drops tickle her skin.

"Yeah! Damn," Natsu cursed. "It was sunny just a while ago.

"We should use that cave over there as shelter, and Natsu could light a fire to dry us up," Lucy suggested, pointing a dainty finger to damp-looking cave.

Juvia's train of thought was disrupted when Erza mentioned the rain, but got back on track as they headed to the cave for shelter.

..~..~..~..~..~..

"The rain wouldn't seem to end," Lucy complained as she was huddled near the fire.

Erza nodded in agreement. "Unfortunately, there are no means of public transport available in this region when there is rainfall. The main path gets too muddy for travel. Hooves and wheels get stuck in the mud. "

"Awww, man!" Natsu complained. He pointed to his abdomen, seemingly talking, convincing him to eat. "I am sooo hungry!"

"Isn't Natsu rumbling stomach cool?" Happy, the winged cat commented as he fluttered by*.

"Only Happy can appreciate such a thing," Lucy blurted.

Juvia sighed as she sat on the cold, damp floor of the cave, which she didn't mind much since water was her element. But what she _did_ mind right now was that fact that everyone seemed to despise the rain deeply. Also, the thought that she might've caused the rain after thinking about the times Gray had left her broken hearted and dismayed occurred to her. Her heart sank deeper into her own sea of sadness as the rain poured harder.

She remembered when she'd first met Gray. It was the very same day she'd seen the sunlight, and ever since then she was convinced that Gray was _the one_ for her. Made and born to be the one to lift her free from her curse to love her eternally. But _now_ she grieved because of him, making her doubt.. He never hears her when she cries at night, and she cries all the time!

As Juvia contemplated, she didn't notice Gray observing her. From the first glance at her troubled expression, he immediately knew what upset her. She told him after their first encounter that it was the first time she'd seen the sun. Perhaps she felt guilty, and feels that she brought about the heavy rain this time? Gray hid himself in a passive mask, but truth is he cared deeply for the Water Mage. But he was unsure in what way; as a _friend_, or something _more_. He took one more look at Juvia. _She's damn cute when she's troubled_, he thought.

"The rain isn't so bad," Gray spoke plainly. "If it never rained, than the dried up streams and lakes would never be replenished. Then the trees' thirst would never be quenched and we'd suffer for it. Life would suck real hard without rain. And snow happens to be a frozen rain," a playful smile played on his lips as he eyed Juvia, "and I like the snow, a lot."

Juvia blushed and smiled back.

Erza, Natsu, Lucy and Happy looked at the two incredulously, and then shared confused glances at each other. They stayed silent, but Gray broke it by abruptly standing up. He started to dust of the grime that accumulated on his pants and arms from the cave. "We should enjoy it," he spoke, and despite being icy, gave Juvia his warmest smile.

She walked up to her, took her hand and helped her up. Red crept up her face and became the only different color in the sea of blue that was Juvia herself. Gray, ran outside the cave, Juvia right behind him. He was immediately soaked, but he smiled from ear to ear. Juvia was puzzled at first, but decided to go along.

"You've been living your whole life while it rained, but have you ever played in it and enjoyed it?"Gray asked as he ran barefoot as fast as he could up the grassy hill. "Enjoy it, Juvia!" He let go of her hand, and they just ran together in the rain, laughing their heads off.

..~..~..~..~..~..

"Well, won't you look at that?" Erza smirked, watching the scene from outside.

"They look pretty cute together," Lucy gushed.

"I wanna play in the rain, too!" Happy cheered.

"Then let's go!" Natsu pumped his fist in the air, making Lucy and Happy cheer. They ran outside and climbed up the hill, joining Gray and Juvia. They cheered, yelled, and just laughed, enjoying the cool feeling of rain water revitalize their bodies. But the happiest one of them all was Juvia, who truly enjoyed the rain for the first time.

She then accidentally bumped into Gray, who was flailing his arms everywhere, and got entangled with his arms and feet, making them lose balance and fall down the hill. Juvia screamed at first, but Gray laughed hard. The others laughed at them from atop the hill, but the loudest was Natsu. Juvia joined in the chorus of laughter, and just enjoyed rolling down the hill with the sunlight of her life.

Juvia landed first on her back, and then Gray landed on top of her with the position that's identical to pinning her down**. They both blushed, but stayed that way for a couple of moments until Natsu said, "Hey, guys, take it easy! Don't rush!"

Gray stood up and helped Juvia up, and together they raced up the hill.

Juvia felt tears of joy running down her eyes. Each time she tells herself that she thinks she's had enough; Gray just goes ahead and takes another peace of Juvia heart. She feels she might've took a piece of his heart, too, and maybe one day she'd have it _**whole**_.

**The End.**

**~I hope you guys liked it. Detailed Gruvia. BTW, I listen to the Haley Reinhart version of the song. I like the upbeat rock anthem tempo. **

**~Weird how I usually base my One Shots on songs. .. That's me! I even wrote a musical fic for my favorite book series, Percy Jackson and the Olympians! Hahaha.**

***oh, yess. Describes Gray well.**

****cliché in anime yes, but I never get tired of it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Much love, the lamely named**

_**legendaryhuntress**_

**Stand, Bow, Bye!**


End file.
